Shrunken High Schoolers
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Neji Hyuga and I were shrunken by a drug by some men in black. We'll have to live as elementary kids until we find the men in black so we can take one of their drugs to Hakaru so he can make and antidote. Even though our bodies have shrunken, our intelligance remains the same. So watch as we struggle to live as Elemantary students and keeping our secrets a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. Hope you enjoy this story. Me. Character. Story. Enjoy.

Info :

Name : Syaoran Ryu

Gender : Female

Age : 17

Birth : February 21

Eye color : Blue

Hair Color : Dark blue.

Personality : Double personality ( I can't really explain)

Favorite food : Ramen and Red bean pasted bread.

Appearance : She wears an open (not zipped) white short sleeved jacket with red lines on the shoulder and sleeves. Also wears blue shirt black jeans and white sneakers.

Additional : She is an orphan. Her parents died in a car accident. She is also flat chested.

* * *

_Tenten's P.o.v_

Lee, Neji and I were walking to an amusenment park with Syaoran, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

" Let's get lunch!" Naruto yelled.

" Ok." Lee screamed.

We walked into a near by stand and got hot dogs, hamburgers, ice cream and ice.

Naruto, Lee and Kiba had this stupid hot dog and hamburger eating contest while Ino and Sakura couldn't make up their minds about getting a hot dog or hamburger.

Neji, Sasuke and Shino at in peace while Syaoran ate ice in peace.

And me? Well, I ate 3 hot dogs. Me get fat? Hell no.

" Hey, whu are you eating Ice?" I asked.

" I don't like hot dogs." Was her reply.

" Hamburgers?"

" No."

" So, what do you like to eat?" I asked.

" Food."

" What kind of food."

" Instant and bread."

" So, do yo like eating ice?"

" Really, what do you want?"

" Nothing."

Soon, we were walking aroung when something caught Syaoran's eye.

" Guys, let's go on the Monster of Death coaster." Syaoran said.

" I don't know.." Naruto said looking at the sign.

" I don't mind going alone if you're a coward." Syaoran said heading towards the scary looking roller coaster.

" Hn." Sasuke said going towards the coaster. Neji did the same.

The ride started. Neji, Syaoran and Sasuke sat on it . It was a 3 seat across by 7. Neji sat on left, Sasuke on right and Syaoran in the center. The roller coaster went up. I couldn't even see the cart anymore. A few minutes later, the cart came flying down real fast. Like a cheeta and turtle swimming in water combined together.

" Are they even scared?" Naruto asked.

" Probably." Kiba replied.

" Why don't we wait for them in the exit?" I suggested.

We headed towards the exit anyway. A few minutes later, Sasuke and Neji went to the bathroom while Syaoran came off the coaster fine. We looked at the pictures and Saw that Syaoran kept a sturdy face the whole time while Sasuke and Neji were a little afraid.

" Does she have a soul of ice?" Naruto asked.

" No." Syaoran said running off. " Anyway, I have to go."

" Me too." Neji said as he followed Syaoran.

_Why do I feel like this when Neji's leaving?_

_Syaoran's P.o.v_

I ran towards someone. He was wearing a black.

He turned to the corner leaving the park so I followed him. He went to a Park. I followed him there.

I saw a man waiting under a tree. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they made a trade with drugs.

" So, where's the tape you promised?" A buisness man asked.

" Here." A man in black said.

Soon, something struck me in the head.

" You were being spyed on by 2 brats." Said another man in black.

" How?" The man in black.

" Probably followed you, but since they saw us, we can't let them live." The other man in black said. Then there was a ruffling sound.

" You're going to use that?" The man in black said.

" Yeah."

He made me eat poison somehow got me to swallow.

" Good bye brats."

Then, my body felt hot. My bones felt like they were melting.

_What's going on?!_

Then, the world went black.

_Neji's P.o.v_

I heard someone and I woke up.

" Hey, there are 2 kids here with a wound on they're heads." Said a police officer.

_A kid? I'm a high schooler.!_

Then, I saw a kid next to me who looked like he had the same reaction as me.

_Who is h- Wait, I got struck by a man in black and they made me eat a poision. What happened next?_

I looked at my clothes and they were large. My hand was out of the T shirt and I saw that it was a childs hand.

_Could it be that it shrunk me instead of killing me? Then that kid over there is most likely Syaoran._

I took my chance to grab Syaoran's hand and run.

" What?!" Syaoran yelled.

" You sound and look more like a boy as a child you know that?" I said.

" Turn left." Syaoran said and I did. " Up the stairs."

We were soon at a house. Syaoran took something out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

" This is your house?" I asked.

" Yeah." Syaoran replied closing the door and going upstairs. She came back with a pair of clothes.

" We are most likey shrunk into 7 year olds." Syaoran said giving me some clothes.

" These aren't girl things are they?" I asked.

" Are shorts and a Tshirt one?" Syaoran said going into another room.

We both changed into the kid clothes in different rooms obviously.

BOOM.

" What was that?!" I yelled.

" My neighbor, Hakaru." Syaoran replied.

" Should we tell him what happened to us?" I asked.

" He creates things so maybe he could create an antidote." Syaoran said.

" Then let's go." I said.

Syaoran went into a cabinet next to the door and took out White sneakers.

" Here." She said giving me a pair of sneakers.

" Thanks."

We walked over to Hakaru's house and pressed his door bell.

" Hakaru speaking."

" Hak, open the door." Syaoran said in a low voice.

Soon, an old man came by and opened the door.

" Who are you?" He asked.

" Hak, don't tell me you forgot." Syaoran said. " Syaoran."

" If this is some ki-"

" Ne, should I post on the internet, this?" Syaoran said showing Hakaru a picture on her phone.

" W-where, did you-"

" Like I said, I'm Syaoran." Syaoran said. " Let us in and I'll explain."

So he let us in and we explained what happened.

" Some some men in black made you guys eat a drug and it shrunk you?" Hakaru asked.

" Yeah."

" Maybe can make an antidote." Hakaru said.

" Really?!" I asked.

" Yes, but I'll need one of thoes drugs in order to make the antidote." Hakaru said. " For the time being, you guys have to come up with new names.

" I'll be Sora." I said.

" I guess I'll stay being Syaoran." Syaoran said.

" I'll make your last names... Kudo." Hakaru said. " If those men in black find out that you two are still alive, they'll try to kill you again."

" What are we suppose to be? Brother and sister?" Syaoran asked.

" Yeah." Hakaru replied..

" Sora, let's go." Syaoran said.

I followed her back to the house.

" Anything you wanna eat?" Syaoran asked taking off his shoes.

" I guess I'm a little hungry." I replied.

" Wait a bit." Syaoran said walking into the kitchen.

" Are there any books?" I asked.

" Downstairs." Syaoran replied.

I walked downstairs to see a mini library. I took out a book anns started reading it.

After I finished it, I placed it back where it was and went upstairs.

" Here." Syaoran said giving me a bowl of noodles.

" Thanks." I said. We ate quietly.

" We can stay home for the rest of the week and I'll have to sight us up for school." Syaoran said.

" Ok." I said.

So we took turns taking a shower. She gave me pajamas and let me sleep in an extra room across hers.

* * *

So, did you enjoy? I might upload another chapter today or tomorrow. But anyway, please review with no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Neji's P.o.v_

It's been 1 day since Syaoran and I got shrunk. We've been fine but, our friends probably weren't. I mean, since I became a child, I couldn't just say I turned into a child and I can't go back.

Ding Dong!

I walked to the door and saw Prof. Hakaru.

" Neji, I made a new invention that'll help you!" He said as I opened the door. " By the way, where's Syaoran?"

" She went out to buy some things." I replied.

" Prof., what brings you here?" Syaoran said at the door.

" Just in time, I made a new invention. It's a voice changing attachable (those thing you use to put the watch on your wrist) wristband." Hakaru said while taking out the wristbands. " Either young male or female to old, you just have to turn the dial and speak into the speaker and you'll have a different voice. Now, you'll be able to use your original voices."

" Thanks!" I said taking the wrist band and trying to adjust the 2 dials to my voice.

Soon, my phone rang and it was Hiashi of all people!

" Hello?" I said into the wristband.

_Perfect, it's my voice._

" Neji, I would like you to come back to the mansion." Hiashi said.

" Hiashi-sama, I'm afraid I can't. I'm really busy right now." I said as I hung up. " Feel like going for a walk?"

" Sure." Syaoran replied putting on the wrist band.

" Be careful you two. There's a murderer on the loose." Hakaru said. " And you're not as strong as your original bodies."

" Ok." I said as I left.

Syaoran and I were walking around Konoha High School. We saw the students leaving the school.

" Oh yeah, it's Monday." I said.

" Hey, are you kids lost?" Said a voice. We looked up and saw Sakura.

" S-Sakura?!" Syaoran and I said at the same time.

" How do you know my name and shouldn't you kids be in class?" Sakura asked.

" Y-Your hair." Syaoran said In a kids voice. " It's pink like the Sakura blossoms."

" Sakura, who're you talking to?" Ino said as she walked up with hinata and Tenten.

" N-Neji-nii-san?!" Hinata said.

" Who?" I asked.

" A-ah, sorry, you look a lot like my cousin." Hinata said.

" Sorry, Sora-nii and I just moved here yesterday so we don't know this area well so we're sight seeing." Syaoran said childish.

" I'm Sora Edogawa and this is my younger brother Syaoran Edogawa." I said In a childish way.

" How old are you?" Tenten asked.

" 7." Syaoran said.

" Syaoran, wait here." I said as I walked off.

I dailed Hinata's number.

" Hello?"

" Hinata-sama?" I asked. " I won't be coming to school for a while. Can you tell Hiashi-sama that I had some urgent buisness and it'll take me a while."

" I-is that so?" Hinata asked. " Then, bye."

I quickly put back on the wrist band, put away my phone and ran towards the school.

" Syaoran, let's go to the park." I said taking her hand and dragging her to the park.

I heard Hinata mumble but I fouldn't understand what it was.

" Don't you have to call?" I asked.

" Nope. The only friends I've made are you guys." Syaoran said in her regular kid voice.

Then, we got some ice cream. We were eating in peace when someone screamed. Syaoran and I dropped our ice cream and ran towards the scream.

" What happened?!" I yelled. instead, we saw the murderer Prof. Hakaru was talking about.

" Hey brats, come here." The murderer said. As he moved out of the school, we saw that he had Hinata in his hand and a knife pointing at her neck in the other.

" Hey, do you wanna know." I said. " How hard an elementary kid can hit?"

" If you hit me, this girl dies." The murderer said.

Then, from behind, Syaoran kicked the murderer but Iit didn't seem to have any effect. But, it suprised the murderer enough that the grip on Hinata got loose and she could escape

" You brats!" The murderer yelled. " My hostage got away!"

Syaoran was going to kick him again but this time, he got her and threw her towards the school. Syaoran met to the hard ground but she got up again. Sasuke and Naruto came running by and fought with the murderer until he had a black eye.

" Call the police!" I yelled.

Tenten dialled the police. A few minutes later, the police came and arrested the murderer. After the police left, Syaoran and I decided to leave.

" Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked as he walked up.

" Just a few elementary kids." Syaoran responded without the childish voice.

" How do you know my name?" Hinata asked.

" No reason." I said as I lowered my head. " Let's go, Syaoran."

" Bye." She said as she followed.

" Hey, do you think they'll find out thay were actually high schoolers?" I asked.

" Maybe. Maybe not." Syaoran said.

" So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

" We're going to have to act like kids." Syaoran said.

Then, Syaorans phone beeped.

_Syaoran's P.o.v_

I opened my phone and it was a text message from Naruto.

_Hey, Syaoran, are you with Neji beacuse you guys didn't come to school and these two elementary school kids arrested a murderer by themselves. Isn't it cool_

I texted Naruto back.

_What's so intresting about it? I bet they're smarter than you._

" Who is it?" Neji asked.

" Naruto." I replied.

" Ok." Neji said as he left.

I walked towards the kitchen and started to cut onions.

" Hey, are you okay?" Neji asked as he walked Iinto the kitchen. I was crying since I can't help it when I cut onions.

" Yeah. Just the onions." I said putting the evil onions into the frying pan.

Then I put the spagetti into the boiling water. After that finished, I placed the spagetti in the frying pan with the fried onions. Then I placed the spagetti in two separate plates.

Then, the door rang.

" Could you get that?" I asked brining the spagetti to the dinner table.

Neji opened the door.

" It's Police officers." Neji called.

" Let them in." I said.

" Hey, kids, where're your parents?" The police officer asked.

" They were going on a buisness trip and got in an accident." Neji said.

" Oh, sorry to hear that." The police officer said.

" So, why are you here?" Neji asked.

" Oh, the police would like to thank you kids for helping us to arrest the criminal." The police said. " So, we'd like to give you this."

It was a huge bird and dog plushie.

" Thank you!" I said as I took the dog.

" You're welcome." The police officer said. " Bye."

When he left we place the animals on the floor and walked over to the table.

" Hey, were the tips of your hair naturaly brown?" Neji asked.

" Yeah. As I grew up, my hair got too long so I had to cut it." I explained.

" Has gum ever gotten stuck in your hair?"

" Nope." I answered. " Are you always this nosy?"

" No."

* * *

So, did you enjoy? As always, please review with no flames.


End file.
